Wish
by eissie-licious
Summary: This is a song fic. A very short one but pretty much sweet and romantic. ShinKumi goodness! R&R!


This song is the english version of "Wish" by Arashi. A theme song from Hana Yori Dango. I was so totally in love with the song and I started to come up with a fan fic idea. I thought of doing a HYD instead of Gokusen, but I can't help the ShinxYankumi tandem, though TsukasaxTsuuishi is also romantic. The song was actually cheerful if you somehow listen to it. It's pretty lively and more like doesn't fit this almost sad story. Well, just read and review. Hopefully, enjoy this one shot song fic of mine! 

--

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen. But I do create this story with all my might. The song was popularized by Arashi, "Wish" was the theme song of HYD which is Jun's other Jdorama ;) **_

"Wish" 

**by: shushxshush**

----------------

As a love song begins to drift through the town People nestle up together 

_**I'm sure I'll take you**_

_**Into the light…**_

"Sawada, wha--?" Yankumi was surprised.

The breeze was really cold. Dried leaves are starting to fall to the whole place in Tokyo.

"Here, this jacket will keep you warm." He placed it around Yankumi's shoulders. He decided to get closer to her as they walk passed the bright lights coming from the shops in Tokyo, Japan.

Yankumi just keep on walking eventhough she can feel Shin's hands wrapping around her shoulders. Now, through the cold windy breeze, she can feel the warmth coming.

_**This experience of loving someone and having my love not reach them**_

_**Is making me stronger, even my aching heart **_

Yankumi…" started Shin.

"Huh?"

The wind passed by and Yankumi's heir started to mess up. Yeah, she didn't go with Shin with her usual pig tail hairstyle. She thought that having her hair fell fluffily is much appealing to him. Now, this ain't happening! Thinking of the impossible. She can't think that he does like Yankumi. No.. this can't be.

"Shinohara…"

"Shinohara?"

"I can notice it. You don't need to hide it from your smart student."

From that, he received a whacked from her precious homeroom teacher. He just smiled.

"Eh? So confident! You know, Sawada…"

Yankumi keep on blabbering until she felt Shin's hands holding hers. This time, Yankumi was speechless. She was hesitating to look at first but she can't help it.

"Yankumi, your so numb!"

"Eh?" This time she looked at him surprised.

"I thought that it was nonsense at first, yeah, I'm stupid. But… but how come I can feel the pain stinging in my heart, eh? Your not that pretty and sometimes your dumb."

"Sawada…" Yankumi looked at Shin. She was almost teary eyed.

'This can't be happening!' Yankumi thought.

I'd become whatever kind of guy you like 

_**But you don't even seem to look my way, you're so cruel**_

They kept on walking, hand to hand, but this time more slowly.

"I'm not… I'm not that worth enough, am I?" asked Shin in dismay, not looking directly at Yankumi.

"Shin…" Yankumi whispered.

"But, I'm trying to be good for you. I'll try to be better for you. I'll try to be worth knowing by you. Isn't it enough?" He ended smiling, mixed with a dismay expression.

This time Yankumi hold his hands with a press, more deeply and more meaningful. He turned sideward to stare at her eyes. Yankumi was teary eyed. She never thought that this moment will somehow happen, no matter what.

"Haha…" she faked a laugh, but mostly an obvious one.

"Sawada, your… your stupid."

"I guess I am, falling in love with a dumb teacher like you."

_**I've just realized that the reason I think the changing seasons are beautiful**_

Is because you're there 

_**I'm going to tell you now**_

"First day, it was cruel. I thought to myself, 'This girl was weird', not very lady- like. But, I still don't know why I'm always excited going to school. Grrr, awful. But, I was happy seeing you in agony…"

"Agony?"

"…seeing you in agony because I know you can overcome it."

Now, tears started falling on her eyes.

They stopped at their tracks. Shin's right hand still wasn't letting go Yankumi's hand. He lift his left hand and started wiping the tears from her eyes. But it just kept on falling.

_**As a love song begins to drift through the town**_

People nestle up together 

_**I'm sure I'll take you**_

_**Into the light…**_

"Yankumi…"

"What?"

"I'll wait. I'll wait no matter what."

Yankumi nodded with relief.

"I'm gonna get going now. See you at school tomorrow, don't be late again!"

As she run hurriedly, she stopped and realized that she forgot something. She quickly go back to Shin and sighed.

"Why did you--?"

Yankumi kissed Shin's cheeks, which leave shim speechless.

"Don't be late tomorrow, Sawada!"

Yankumi finally run while waving goodbye.

It was sweet and romantic. The kiss, it was different. A kiss filled with love. A kiss filled with emotions. A kiss he won't forget.

I'll keep loving you… 

"Oi, Yankumi!" Shin shouted. Yankumi stopped and turned back.

"What?"

"Kimi wa aishitsuzukeru." Said Shin. **_(I'll keep loving you.)_**

The breeze was even cooler, but the warmth of a new beginning of a blossoming love makes everything right.

'Wish, I wished and suddenly it was infront of me. A guy I've been looking for forever. Kawaii!' thought Yankumi ending up giggling.

END.

---

Hopefully, you won't get lazy pushing that 'submit review' button. Please do review this. Thanx!


End file.
